


Pacify her

by MoonStar1220



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, unhealthy to healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: Sonia had had enough.  She didn’t like that her two boyfriends fought constantly. This wasn’t healthy and they needed to straighten themselves out and come to an understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just as I was getting into this series my friend requested a fic of their favorite ship. This was the outcome.

Sonia had had enough. She didn’t like that her two boyfriends fought constantly. Souda was constantly jealous too. This wasn’t healthy and they needed to straighten themselves out and come to an understanding. “So until the both of you find some manner of common ground and learn to trust each other, neither of you will be allowed to lay a hand on me.” Sonia informed them before storming out of the room.

“This is all your fault, you chuunibyou.” Souda snarled.

“Do not speak to me in such a vulgar way, you lowly human. I am the Dark Overlord. Do you not understand?” Gundham snipped back.

“You are not better than me!” He yelled before storming away. If he stayed any longer with the intolerable man he’d end up punching him. Sonia would really hate him then. He needed to calm down and think. Souda really didn’t want to break up with Sonia; she was beautiful and princess-like… a true woman. He had a crush on her for years, since high school. In college, she finally asked him if he liked her and he said yes, already knowing she had a boyfriend. It took a lot of communication, but the three of them had decided to give this polyamorous relationship a try. Unfortunately, the last few years things weren’t going well. Now that they were out of college and living together it brought some strains.

Souda really didn’t like Gundham. He was weird. He was constantly looking down on him just because he was “2nd” and didn’t share as many interests with Sonia. So what? He liked Sonia for who she was. Sure, he didn’t understand why she was an occult fan or why she liked Gundham, but he still liked her for all the things she did. She was a great and admirable person, and he wanted to be a part of that. He wanted to help her. He wanted just that little bit of recognition… maybe he was selfish.

After a week went by, both Souda and Gundham were not happy with the situation Sonia had put them in. Souda was sick of it. “Gundham, let’s talk.”

“Has the mongrel finally decided to recognize his master?”

“Hey! I’m not a damn mongrel. Knock it off with that shit already. I don’t appreciate it.” He yelled as his anger flared up. He sighed and forced himself to calm down. “Listen, man, I’m really trying here. We both hate that Sonia has put us in this situation and it’s both of our faults. Probably more mine since I’m the jealous asshole. I get that.” He paused. “So just listen to me, okay?”

Gundham gave him an unimpressed looked before becoming slightly curious as to what the other had to say. “Very well, I suppose I can listen to your excuses.”

Souda had to swallow his anger down again. “I know I was added onto the relationship, but I have known and liked Sonia for longer.” He could hear Sonia scold him in his mind and sighed again. “Damn it, I didn’t mean for that to come out that way. I don’t want us to be in competition anymore. I just want to point out that I like her and she likes me. I can see that you both care for each other too. I’ll be a man and admit that makes me jealous seeing her get along so well with you. I’m trying to work on that. I realize I have… problems… I’m scared that Sonia will decide to cut me off and I’ll feel like I’ve been betrayed… again.”

He noticed Gundham’s eyes widen slightly. “I’m gonna get really heavy and deep here, but I think it’s better to tell you my problems so maybe you can understand why your words piss me off.” He paused for Gundham to nod in understanding. “I… was used by a friend. He used me to better himself and use my talents. When we got caught he blamed it all on me. He was once my best friend, but he started to push me away. He eventually became one of the assholes that bullied me all the time. I was weak -I looked like a nerd because I needed glasses- and just generally really easy prey. My home life wasn’t too spectacular either. We were poor, my mother ditched us, and our shop didn’t sell a thing. My father was an alcoholic and when he got a bit too stressed and drunk I became his punching bag. I didn’t have any friends until I met Sonia and everyone else in our high school class. So I spent most of it with machines which was the only thing I was good at. It was my only piece of happiness until I met Sonia.”

Gundham closed his eyes in thought. “I see. You too, know that darkness called loneliness.”

Souda gave a surprised expression. Gundham knew how he felt? “Y-yeah, so you can understand why I fell for Sonia.”

“The Dark Queen shines brightly.” Gundham nodded with a smile. “My past is similar to yours, Kindred. The Dark Goddess sheltered me and taught me the evil ways. With her concoctions she turned my mortal blood into poison. The Dark Shadow had left our castle long before my memories. No pathetic human would become my slave so I relented with the demons that surrounded me. I knew very well the darkness within them and our souls resonate. Much like how it is with the Dark Queen.”

Souda took a few moments to attempt to translate. He had gotten better over the years, but it was still difficult at times. His mother… seemed to be bad at cooking. His father was absent. He could only make friends with animals. Also Gundham called him kindred so at least it seemed he was on equal ground now.

“Fret not, Kindred, although your memories have been stolen I shall give you your true name back.” Oh boy, what was he in for now. “Zagan, a King of Hell.”

“Zagan?” He had never heard of that before. He’d have to research it later.

“Remember it well for the Dark Overlord will not repeat himself.” He huffed proudly. Souda chuckled a bit. Gundham was still prideful it seemed. He tensed up a bit when Gundham was giving him a serious look. “Zagan, for the happiness of our Dark Queen, may I attempt to revive your memories?”

Souda wasn’t sure exactly what the other man was saying, but he had a few ideas. “S-sure.” He watched as Gundham stepped right in front of him. Close enough, that Souda had to tilt his head back a little bit just to keep eye contact. Gundham wasn’t doing anything though. He must’ve been nervous just as Souda was. He needed to trust Gundham right now. Gundham wouldn’t do anything weird and he needed to believe that. Slowly, Souda closed his eyes and waited. He soon felt a warm hand on his cheek then warmth on his lips. In surprise Souda couldn’t help, but to jolt away. He almost regretted opening his eyes. Gundham looked crestfallen and hurt. “I-I just… um…” Souda felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “Wasn’t expecting that.” He knew it was one of the possibilities when Gundham got close, but they were just enemies not even 20 minutes ago. He needed some time to adjust a bit. Kissing wouldn’t be so bad though, right? 

He pressed himself against Gundham’s lips who pressed back. After a moment Souda felt a tongue swipe across his lips and reeled back. “Hmmm, your lips are full of sin.” He watched Gundham lick his lips and felt a blush form. “I will have to partake in that sin.” Souda flinched when Gundham gave him a heated look. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for the next step. “...Later.” He added so Souda relaxed.

A slightly awkward silence fell. “Hey, um, Gundham? Could I see your hamsters?”

Gundham glared. “They are not hamsters, they are--”

“The Four Dark Devas of Destruction, right, sorry.” Gundham seemed to accept his apology as he led Souda to a table and sat down. Soon Souda saw the furballs crawl out from Gundham’s scarf and line up on the table. The man proceeded to formally introduce his pets. Souda pulled out a small notepad and pencil from his chest pocket and began to sketch.

“What sort of magic are you performing, Zagan?”

“Well, animals don’t really seem to like me so… I figured what if I made some mechanical ones?”

“So you’re using the Four Dark Devas of Destruction as models for your army?” Gundham didn’t sound impressed.

“Y-yeah, is that okay? I mean I think it’d prove to Sonia that we’re getting along… and it’s something we both like. Your love of animals and my love of mechanics. The things we both used to overcome our loneliness. Besides… I guess… they are pretty cute.” He saw Gundham blush at that.

Gundham said nothing else so Souda figured he had permission to continue. While he was doing his sketches he also watched the other man play with his pets.

“Oh? Those will be cute.”

Souda yelped in shock as he heard Sonia’s voice behind him. He turned to glare at her for scaring him, but that fell when he saw her smile and heard to giggling. “Our Dark Queen.” Well someone sounded excited. “Lord Zagan is combining our mutual demons so we can take over the world.”

“Lord Zagan, huh?” She asked sitting down at the table with them.

“They’re not for taking over the world…” Souda grumbled in embarrassment.

“Well, I think they’d be great to sell. Especially for children who are allergic to pets. Having a robotic one might be nice.”

Souda blushed, but was still pessimistic. “I think there’s plenty of toys on the market for that purpose.”

“Souda, anything you make would outclass any toy.” She was praising him! He jumped up and went to her, but stopped before doing anything. He wasn’t allowed to touch her right now. “Go ahead. I’ve been watching you two for a while.” She smiled then laughed as Souda picked her up and spun her around.

“It seems Lord Zagan is an easy man to please.” Souda turned to make a remark, but was silenced by lips on his own. “Our Dark Queen speaks the truth. Anything Zagan creates is no simple demon.” Now Gundham was praising him. Souda couldn’t take this anymore so he stretched his beanie to cover his face. He heard his two partners laugh. He felt his hands grabbed and pulled away from his beanie. One hand was large and the other slender and dainty. Souda was led to the couch. He sat down on it and tried to prepare himself for whatever was going to happen next. The two sat down beside him, their hands still clasping his. He felt them shift and hear the unmistakable sounds of the two of them kissing. Despite the earlier praise he felt jealousy bite him again. “Fret not, Zagan, you shall receive your attention shortly. Until then...” 

Souda could see again as his beanie was pushed back. He saw the two smile at him with reassurance before kissing each other. He felt the jealousy pang him again, but he forced it away and just watched. Sonia was taking charge of the kiss while Gundham supported her neck. It was gentle, but he could see Sonia nipping at Gundham’s lips. It was… sorta erotic to be watching so closely. Sonia pulled away and immediately turned to him. Souda easily accepted her deep kiss. She moved the same as he was used to, but she tasted different. It was Gundham. He tasted Gundham on her. He whimpered at the realization. After a few moments he pulled away feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

Sonia hugged Souda by the waist, forcing him to lean against Gundham. “I’m so happy.” She nuzzled his stomach. “I know it may take some time for you two to be completely comfortable with each other. However, I am elated to know that the two of you have accepted each other finally.”


End file.
